A taste of poison
by Lordriochi
Summary: Juri Han is visited by a kindred creature, who wants her to be its new host.  WARNING: Very graphic. Please read on your own risk.


A taste of poison

Warning: This is very sexual content.

AN: This is takes place some time during Super Street Fighter 4.

Juri Han walked through the open window into her hotel room. She needed to hide from the local authorities for the night. Her latest target had alerted the police before he was killed. Although she would have no qualms wiping out the police since her Feng Shui was still active, Seth wanted to keep the SIN under the shadows from the rest of the world for now. Juri begrudging agreed and left the bloodied scene of the crime. In her room, she yawned in exhaustion and walked to the washroom in her room. The four purple rings forming her two hair buns were released, letting the rest of her long, ebony hair onto her shoulders. Next to come off were the two metal wrist guards with her arm cloths. They slid right off without a sound. The flimsy half purple tank top was detached and her blood stained, white baggy slacks fell onto the ground as she walked into the shower.

She soaked her sore body with cold water, sighing in relief. Juri began to grit in pain as she washed her dirty, bloodstained feet. Large stains of blood were washed away as the water made her cringe as it cleansed. There were small cuts on her soles and dirt covered Juri's toes. It's funny how her feet are the most sensitive of her body, and she used them the most in combat, where they would always be in harm's way. The SIN agent felt like moaning as every bit of her feet were scrubbed by her fingers. She rubbed each polished toe slowly, and moved her hands to her heels, where she gritted with ecstasy. When the water was turned off, Juri stumbled out of the bathroom, feeling pain in her legs. Water dripped off her sleek, smooth body. Juri dressed herself with a purple brassiere and a black thong.

She fell on her bed, with strands of her hair freely flowing all around her head. She felt her left eye, with her right eye staring up the dull closed her right eye, and curled up in a ball and dowsed off on the soft mattress. As she slept, a strange pile of blue slime hidden underneath her bed crawled out. It crept up the bed, and spread across the oblivious Korean's slumbering body. When the slime descended down her throat, Juri's coughing reflex woke her up instantly.

Suddenly, she realized her arm was blackish blue. She rubbed her eyes and checked again. It was still the same foreign colour. Confused, she scanned the rest of her body. She was blue all over! She ran into the bathroom to see what was going on.

"Oh my god,"

Juri's jaw was dropped at the image in the mirror. What she saw, was a hideous monster. The creature had the same blackish blue skin as her, but the resemblances stopped there. Where her eyes were, they were wide white slits; her fingers were replaced with sharp claws, her chest was etched across with some bizarre symbol that resembled her spider symbol on her flimsy tank-top, and her mouth… her reflection's mouth had the same expression as her, with the mouth agape. In the reflection, Juri saw long, razor, sharp fangs jutting inside the large orifice, with a long, pink tongue dangling out of the mouth.

Juri ran out of the bathroom out of terror. She feel like she was going to a mental breakdown from her sudden new look.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Juri felt her "new" skin. It felt like latex, but it was so tight! She continued to feel the rest of her body. Her whole body felt smooth yet flexible, like a jump suit.

In the midst of her investigation of this substance that covered her whole body, a group of whispers assaulted her ears.

"What was that?" Juri turned around. She swore she heard something. Suddenly the voices returned.

"Much promise, so much potential,"

When she heard somebody talk she responded.

"Who said that? Come out! Seth, this better not be a fucking joke!"

The assassin waited for the voices to return. This couldn't be a dream. But these voices and this costume glued to her skin, it couldn't be possible. Who the hell was messing with her? Juri scratched her now smooth head in confusion. Maybe she really went insane. But she couldn't scoff at the fact she really heard something.

"We are already within you."

Suddenly, Juri dropped to the floor involuntarily. She tried to get back up on her feet, but she couldn't. It felt like her muscles were disabled. She could hear the voices whispering again, more loudly this time.

Just when she listened in, she felt like she was removed from her own body. When she opened her eyes, she was plunged into nothing but darkness. Shivers went up her spine as Juri felt her naked legs were knee deep in indescribable, puddles of slime. For some reason, she felt incredibly relaxed and even in bliss in light of she had no idea where was. Scanning using her eye, she could not see anything but an endless of ocean of this liquid like mass of slime. She tried to move but mysterious, inky material covered more of her body. Her strong legs started to bond into the black slime, and her arms were fused together with tentacles that sprouted out of the darkness. Juri attempted to use her Feng Shui Engine, but it was no use. Struggling for a moment, her arched back slumped over, with her head down, submitting to her bonds.

Millions upon millions of bright blue orbs lit up in the distance all around her. Juri lifted her defeated head and heard the voices speak in whispers.

She cried at the dead silence in anger.

"What the hell is going on here? WHERE AM I?"

"We have chosen you to be our host. You have shown much power and energy to have the honor." Juri heard the multitude of voices. The different toned voices spoke in unison, presenting an illusion that there was only one voice speaking. Juri mockingly replied to the mysterious being's answer.

"Oh really? What are you, my conscience?"

We are Venom, for that you need to know, Han."

Juri thought to herself. How did this "Venom" know her name?

"We know everything about you. We, Venom, are bond to you as a whole. And every thought and every action you will do, we have already known. This realm you believe is another world is in reality, your own mind."

"So you're reading my mind?"

"Of course,"

Suddenly, the voices laughed hysterically. Juri raised one of her sharply curved eyebrows in confusion.

"Cocky human, we haven't had a good laugh in ages."

Juri spoke out again.

"So what I do get out of you taking my body?"

"Every wish and desire you want will be fulfilled. You will become stronger, faster and most of all, deadlier and uncontested as a fighter."

The SIN agent smiled. She realized that she finally could kill Bison, the sick bastard who ruined her life and drove her insane. She could as well rule the whole planet!"

"Any desire huh? Sounds like a pretty nice deal."

Venom laughed. The symbiote whispered softly to the Korean woman.

"Why don't we should you a sample, in order to seal the deal?"

Suddenly, tendrils came out of the sea of slime to surge through her body. Juri's cheeks blushed into a deep pink. She felt the tentacles insert smoothly through her ass and roughly between Juri's loins. In her ecstatic state, she allowed one of the appendages to go into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around it, tasting the ambrosia that was released in her mouth. Juri gulped it down, feeling the cold liquid flowing down her throat.

Soon after, the other tendrils released their contents into her body. She fell into the slime surrounding her, exhausted from her climax. As soon as she blinked, she was back in her hotel bed. It was only 3:00 AM. She felt that there was liquid between her legs from her climax. Juri placed her hands over her feet. There was no scars or any wounds on them. She walked to her bathroom to see herself in the mirror. She had a bluish version of her outfit. Looking more closely, her right eye, which was the Feng Shui Engine, was distorted in colour. It was a azure mixed with lavender. Juri turned from the mirror.

Blue wasn't her favourite colour, but it would have to do. All she needed to do was to find Bison, and have some fun with her own kitten and her school girl.


End file.
